Torreya, Guardian of the Woodlands
Torreya is an ancient and wise ent roleplayed by his creator, Emyris Bayne. Like all ents, Torreya is a devout Guthixian. It was said that all ents, including Torreya, were brought to Gielinor by Guthix himself at the beginning of the First Age to protect and tend to the trees and forests of the world using the power of the Anima Mundi, the source of all life. However, after the death of Guthix, Torreya, as well as the other Guardian ents, was left with another task in addition to preserving the life of Gielinor's forests; to protect the world from another God War in any way they possibly could. Biography Gielinor; A World to Craft It is unknown whether the ents were created by Guthix, or simply brought to Gielinor by his will. This, however, no longer matters. Torreya, as well as the other ents, began their days in Gileinor during the beginning of the First Age, over 12,000 years ago, allowed to live upon Gielinor so they may protect and preserve the lives of the trees and forests of Gielinor. At this time, it is unknown whether or not commonspeak was created, but whether or not it had been created, ents did not use it at this time, probably substituting it for their own language until the event that it was invented. Torreya found this world peaceful and soothing to be a part of, all under Guthix's supervision and current leadership of this new, marvelous world. Guthix soon brought the Humans, as well as other peaceful beings - Like Dwarves, Gnomes and Fairies - to Gielinor from other worlds, bringing the ents to learn commonspeak to communicate and converse with Gielinor's people. Guthix created runes for these races using an ancient artifact of the elder gods known as the Stone of Jas. Soon enough, more races came to Gielinor through interdimensional gates that Guthix had designed. Among these races to enter the world were the Elves, led by Seren, goddess of peace and growth, perhaps even the embodiment of the Anima Mundi, the source of all life. Believing that his task was finished, Guthix left the task of protecting the forests, as well as the nature of the planet at large to Torreya and the other ents. Guthix soon went into a deep "slumber", a sort of state of hibernation, so that the world may see peace, being that it was, at this time, free of the influence of gods. However, soon enough, several gods came into the world, ending the First Age and starting the Second Age. The Everlasting War of the Gods When these new gods arived in Gielinor, Torreya and his fellow ents did not know what to do. With Guthix in his slumber and the world overun with less peaceful gods, the ents began to run out of options. Many of them claimed residency in the forests across Gielinor, whereas many others, such as Torreya, decided to put up a fight against these gods in hopes of showing them that this world had been claimed, and that they should leave Gielinor. These pockets of resistance, however, were crushed by beings summoned by the other gods, as well as Humans that had become loyal to these gods, leaving few resisting ents alive. The ents cowered back into the forests, fearful of what would happen to the world if left to these gods. Many ents insisted upon awakening Guthix, no matter the cost, whereas others wished to allow him to slumber until the time was right to banish the oppressing gods from Gielinor. And so, the ents waited, caring for the trees and forests of the world as they awaited Guthix to awaken. In the event that the forces of the other gods passed through the forests, the ents hid themselves as ordinary plantlife, seeing nothing that they could do to overtake the world again. In the event that a Guthixian seeking refuge passed through the woods, Torreya and the others would gladly give them sanctuary until it was safe again. This continued for thousands of years, spanning over the Second and Third Ages. The ents became more and more devastated, the forests of the world ravaged by the gods as they awaited Guthix's return. But then, after 6,000 years of waiting, it happened; Guthix had awoken from his slumber to find that other gods had taken over Gielinor. Infuriated, Guthix banished the gods and placed the Edicts of Guthix before returning to his slumber. The world, having been saved, was still scarred from these "God Wars". It was time again for the ents to nurse Gielinor back to it's former health, a process of which may take thousands of years. The Healing of a World The process of healing Gielinor was a grueling feat, not all of it being able to be saved, but it was able to be done. However, along the way, Torreya had lost contact with his fellow ents, not knowing where they were or where they were heading to. He did not care to lose them, but he did not mind, for that did not mean that his purpose was fulfilled or that his life was over. So, for the next couple thousand years, Torreya travelled most of the mainland of Gielinor, only revealing himself to fellow Guthixians and the ones he deemed worthy to show himself to. The Death of Guthix It was of ill tidings when Torreya heard from the trees that Guthix had died at the hands of a creature known as a Mahjarrat. The day that Guthix died, Torreya howled to the sky for what seemed like days before bowing his head down again, tears running down his oaken face. He knew that the Edicts had been broken, which would result in the return of the gods, and that it was now his responsibility to try and stop a second Gielinoran God Wars from occuring. Personality Torreya is generally kind and compassionate, especially toward Guthixians and those who worship Seren. However, he absolutely despises Bandosian and Zamorakian races, especially Orks, Goblins, Hobgoblins, Demons, or any other chaotic race that will intentionally destroy the forests. He also does not care much for Saradominists, as Saradomin was said to have had a hand in the destruction of Guthix's homeworld. Appearance Torreya is a rather large ent, standing at a full height of twenty-one feet, seven inches tall. He appears to be a rather lithe being, but with good posture, made completely made from wood and treebark with a sort of hanging moss in place of a beard and hair, and sort of cape made from the same kind of moss. He has eyes that appear to be a deep brownish-black color where the whites and pupils usually would be with sort of golden irises. Skills and Attributes Racial *'''The Anima Mundi; '''All ents, including Torreya, wield the fantastic ability to heal trees, forests, and other lifeforms using the Anima Mundi. In some cases, Torreya may use this ability to even bring creatures back to life, though this is a very draining process and after ressurection, the being, if sentient, will feel tied to nature, forced to fight for it if need be. After the being dies again, whether living out its full lifespan or not, they will be reincarnated as a nature spirit, forgetting all about its original life, as well as losing any racial abilities they may have, exchanging them for the abilities that come naturally to nature spirits. Trivia *Torreya is the first ent character to have a page on the Runescape Roleplay Wiki. *It is speculated that Torreya may be a Guardian of Guthix, but this currently remains unknown. Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Flora Category:Guthixian Category:Serenist Category:Ents